


Inspiration

by CiderCakesGilly (webcomix)



Series: Unlikely Duos [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Unlikely Duos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcomix/pseuds/CiderCakesGilly
Summary: Leah and Emily have been commissioned by Mayor Lewis to create something for the brand new arts festival at the Stardew Valley Fair. What happens when you force the introverted, minimalist sculptor and the bubbly, free spirited fashionista to work together? Well…art!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stardew Valley belongs to Eric Barone, aka ConcernedApe.
> 
> ...Do people even write disclaimers anymore? My old fic writing days were back on FFN so this is like a reflex. Anyway, please enjoy my first Stardew Valley fanfic! Here's to more to come!

“Thank you all for coming!”

Leah glanced up. Mayor Lewis stood at the head of the large oak table, hands spread out on the surface and surveying them all in a proud, fatherly fashion.

“I’ve called this private meeting at my house for a reason,” Lewis continued. “Each of you are an important member of the Pelican Town arts community.”

Leah looked around. There weren’t that many of them. To her right sat Elliott, her friend from university. He seemed very uncomfortable in the rickety country chair with its back poking into his shoulder blades. But ever the gentleman, he was giving Lewis full attention. Leah spotted a tiny crab clawing its way up his tie. She was so preoccupied by it that she wasn't paying attention when something jabbed sharply against her shin. 

“Oh! Sorry!”

There was a high pitched squeak as Sam hurriedly pushed his chair back from the table. He looked like he’d just woken up a few minutes ago: wrinkled t-shirt, a jean jacket studded with pin buttons, and a complete bedhead. No really, almost every single blond hair was sticking straight up. His eyes darted from Leah to Lewis nervously as he continued to mumble apologies for accidentally kicking her.

“It’s okay,” Leah told him. She'd dealt with more difficult injuries in her line of work.

“We all make mistakes,” agreed a voice down from the other end of the table. Leah turned and saw Emily, the server from the Stardrop Saloon. That was the only place Leah knew her from. They had never spoken to each other before.

Lewis cleared his throat. “Alright, settle down. Once again: I’ve asked you all to come here because the Stardew Valley Fair is coming up soon. As you all know, this is Pelican Town’s biggest event of the year. Tourists come from all over just to have a taste of life in the valley, from Zuzu City or even across the Gem Sea! While the produce, animal and craftsmanship displays have always gone over well, the Fair committee has concluded that it’s time to take steps in a new direction.” Lewis’s chest puffed up and he tucked his thumbs under his suspenders. Leah suspected that there were even less members of the Fair committee than there were in the Pelican Town arts community.

“That’s where you young folk come in! So much potential here, from art, writing-“ Lewis nodded to Leah and Elliott. “-to music, and even clothing design! What better platform is there for your hard work than at the Stardew Valley Fair?”

Leah’s heart leapt. A platform for her art? It seemed only a season ago that she had been talking with her friend from CiderCakes Farm, Gilly, about doing such a thing. Now a perfect opportunity had dropped right into her lap.

Wood squeaked and she felt rubber sole brush against her leg again when Sam jumped up. “You mean a music festival? We’re going to have a legit stage for a festival here? Sweet! Seb, Abby and I have almost three whole songs written!”

Lewis beamed at him. “Not just a music festival, Samson. An inter-arts festival! The fair committee has settled on two main arenas: a gallery and a performance. First we’ll exhibit artwork that visitors can view during the day, then in the evening we will host a concert for everyone to enjoy.”

“Sweet,” Sam repeated. Leah raised her hand.

“Mayor Lewis, how many pieces will we be allowed for the gallery? I’ve been working on several sculptures since spring, and I think that I have around three or four that would be ready by the 16th - ”

“Ah, ah!” Lewis waggled a finger in her face. “I appreciate your eagerness, Leah, but hold on. You see, the committee has agreed that we need to show visitors how close knit we are as a town. So I will be assigning each of you a partner.”

Elliott’s brow furrowed. “Partners?”

“That’s right.” Lewis picked up a paper. “For the performance portion, we will have Sam and Elliott working together!”

The boys stared at each other. Leah suppressed a smirk at the horrified expressions mirrored on their faces.

“Poetry and music have always gone together beautifully,” Lewis said, unheeding. “I’m sure you two will come up with something terrific. That leaves Leah and Emily for the gallery.”

Leah looked across the table again. Emily smiled and waved at her.

“So to answer your previous question, Leah, you of course will be allowed to display your personal work in the gallery. But the committee also wants something created specifically for the Fair: something that really represents the Pelican Town spirit and features both your talents.”

“No problem at all, Mayor,” chirped Emily. She had her chin in her hands and elbows propped up on the table. Leah suddenly realized that her smile hadn’t wavered for a second throughout the entire meeting.

“Wonderful!” Lewis clapped his hands. “The committee will be checking in a few days before the Fair, but otherwise I’ll leave you kids to it.”

With that, the meeting came to an end. Elliott looked at Leah pleadingly as they slowly stood from the table.

“Good luck,” she said.

“But …” Elliott lowered his voice to a whisper as Sam stumbled over his sneaker laces and almost tipped over the large potted plant in Lewis’s kitchen. “Writing is a solitary activity. And he’s so distracting! A performance? What am I supposed to do?”

“Be creative?” she suggested. He frowned and she patted his arm. “Hey, even if everything falls apart, it’s good material for a story, right?”

She’d learned long ago that this was a good answer whenever Elliott got upset about something. He raised his eyebrows and his expression cleared, even if it was just ever so slightly. Leah excused herself as Sam finally fumbled his way towards Elliott, and found herself face to face with Emily.

At the Stardrop, Leah rarely paid attention to Emily – Gus usually took her orders instead. If she had to use a single word to describe her it would be bright. Bright blue choppy hair, glaringly red dress, and a mega-watt smile as they shook hands.

“I’m excited to bring the town together with this festival,” she said to Leah. “Art can revitalize the soul, and I know some souls around here could really use it.”

“What do you have in mind for this collaborative project?”

Emily shrugged. “Not sure yet. Let’s plan it together. Why don’t you come over to my place tomorrow? Come over to 2 Willow Lane at eleven. We can talk ideas then. I can show you my materials. I also know several exercises to open and expand the mind. Worse comes to worst, we can try those out!”

Leah wanted to say that she normally got inspired by merely stepping out of her house, but remembered that this was something they would be doing together. Not everyone would have the same method. She agreed to the appointment, and Emily shot her one more dazzling grin before leaving for the Stardrop.

Leah waited beside Lewis’s flowerbeds as Sam and Elliott exited the manor. Sam took off, his skateboard wheels rattling against the cobbled streets, and Elliott walked over. He did not look happy.

“I have been invited to witness a ‘jam sesh’ the coming morning at his house,” he told Leah as they headed south towards the beach. “His bandmates will be joining us as well. I fear for my eardrums.”

“Stay positive! It might not be that bad.” Leah’s boots crunched when they reached the grainy sand. “Emily and I are going to meet tomorrow too. I never realized she was an artist. It’ll be interesting to see what she’s already made. She seems to know what she’s doing.”

“I envy your confidence.” They stopped outside of Elliott’s cabin. A salty breeze picked up and caused his reddish-gold hair to go flying. He made no move to brush them back but simply stood there, letting the long locks dance across his face. Always a flair for the dramatic. Leah preferred her hair tightly wound in a braid. It bothered her to have random strands tickling her nose when she was trying to do something.

“This just leaves me less time for my novel,” Elliott complained. “My summer was one long inspired journey across the fields of imagination. Is this the final destination? I refuse! What if I lose my steam, and my train simply crashes into the cliffs?”

Elliott could stretch a metaphor on forever if he wasn’t stopped quickly. “You write for hours every day,” Leah said. “A refreshing break is just as good for the creative mind as practicing the craft – wasn’t it you who told me that?”

Elliott sighed heavily. “Guilty as charged…oh?”

Hearing the footsteps too, Leah peered around him. There was her farmer friend Gilly running over from the tide pools. Her feet made thudding noises across the wooden plank that spanned the mouth of the river spilling into the Gem Sea. A fiberglass rod bounced against her shoulder.

Gilly reached them and wordlessly took off the pack on her back. She pulled out a lobster and gave it to Elliott.

His pout disappeared. “Gilly! This is a beautiful gift, thank you!”

Gilly’s lips trembled a little as she gazed at Elliott, then she turned and handed Leah a stick.

“Driftwood!” Leah ran her fingers across the smooth, wave-worn branch. “This is a really nice gift! Thank you!”

Gilly smiled happily at them. Then without a word, she charged for the bridge, no doubt heading back to CiderCakes Farm. A whiff of smelly fish wafted out of her backpack.

Leah watched her go. “It's like she read my mind! I walked with you just to find some driftwood for the project. I’m so glad she moved here.”

“I fully agree.” Elliott chuckled as he held the lobster out at arm’s length, lest it clamp a sharp claw on his collar. “She’s something special, isn’t she?”

Gilly was definitely...special. She wasn’t much of a talker – once Leah had been startled when she’d crept up out of nowhere and shoved a salad into her hands – but the constant stream of random presents had endeared her to the townspeople. Gilly was a sweet, if not also rather strange, individual.

“Well then, I guess I can go back home now. Tell me how it goes tomorrow,” Leah said.

Elliott’s smile dropped at the reminder. “Oh, I will.”

He went into his cabin, with the lobster now pinching at his wrist. Leah slowly made her way across the shifting sand. She took one last look at the Gem Sea before entering town. There was the shimmering water, the cool air, and the boundless sky over it. The setting sun cast warm rays of light down on the beach, setting the curled leaves fluttering in the wind ablaze like sheets of gold. Stardew Valley was a magical place, and this art piece for the Fair had to reflect that.

Leah walked on, her heart feeling light. Inspiration was easy. It was everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah opened her eyes at around 10 AM. She stayed still under the blankets, savouring the tranquility of Cindersap Forest in the morning by listening to the steady _rat-at-at_  of a woodpecker against a tree. It was such a gentle rhythm that it took her a full ten minutes to finally coax herself out of bed. During a hearty breakfast of berries and cheese, she watched dust motes swirl in the rays of autumn sunshine filtering through the windows. Leah picked up a pencil and tried to replicate the intricate curlicues in her sketchbook.

At 10:50 she packed it up - along with her whittling knife and the branch of driftwood Gilly had given her - and set off for 2 Willow Lane. The door was unlocked when she tried the doorknob. Emily lived in a rather normal-looking house: couches, bookshelves, the usual. Leah cautiously stepped into the kitchen.

“Um, Emily? It’s me, Leah.”

A door opened suddenly and she jumped back, startled, at the sight of her would-be artistic partner. The sound of heels clacked loudly against the floorboards as Emily strode over, her blinding smile already turned up to the highest power. Her red dress billowed out around her legs, the gauzy sleeves pushed up and heavy silver bracelets stacked up on one wrist. A long, brilliant green and purple feather hung from the opposite earlobe.

The bracelets jangled and clanked as Emily grasped Leah’s hand. “Hi! You made it! I woke up this morning and was instantly seized with a strong creative energy. I’ve been pulling out all the stops ever since. This is going to be an amazing session!” Leah could feel the same strong energy through Emily’s fingers as they seized her wrist and dragged her into another room.

BRIGHT. That word, again. Three windows poured strong midmorning light into Emily’s room. The walls were a perky pink with a pattern of silver sparkles, and the bedspread matched Emily’s dress. Spiky cacti and abundant ferns dotted the room in varying sizes. There was an enormous framed painting of a fantastical desert beneath the night sky on one wall. It looked like the canvas was velvet. Emily’s heels sounded even louder on the tiled floor, and an enormous tropical bird, perched on a stand in the corner, fixed a beady eye on Leah before letting out a bellowing squawk.

And there was stuff…everywhere. Long bolts of cloth in a riot of colours were strewn across the floor. Open jars of buttons and sequins and rhinestones seemed to be placed far too dangerously near dresser edges. The table in the centre had freely scattered pins, needles, and scissors on its surface - even a smoking glue gun at one end with sticky gloop leaking out in fat, opaque droplets.

Emily laughed at her shocked expression. “Yes, I’m aware of the mess…but that’s just how it is, right?”

Actually, Leah disliked the stereotype that an artist had to be disorganized. Everything had its own place at her cottage. She needed space and clarity to bring her thoughts and feelings to life. Even the smallest wood chip was swept away the moment she put down her chisel.

She tried to push these nagging thoughts out of her mind and be positive about the situation. “Well, I see that you’ve definitely been working hard.”

Emily simply shoved a pile of fabric to the floor and motioned for Leah to take a seat. “Oh, it doesn’t feel like work at all! Here, let me show you what I've made since the meeting.”

Wrists and feet a-clatter, Emily went over to what Leah had assumed were more piles of material and wheeled it over. They were actually two sewing mannequins, both sporting the strangest garb Leah had ever seen.

Emily pushed one forward. “This one’s called Dreamscape. Every morning when I wake up, I write down phrases and images that I get from my dreams before I forget. So here is an amalgamation of all the things that have appeared in my subconscious as of late. All the bits and pieces…mean something, I’m sure of it.”

Leah stared at the dress. It was long and billowy, much like Emily’s red dress, but the colours flowed from a rich blue from the top down to bright fuschia by the hem. It was belted by a sash of fluffy wool. A mass of glittering rhinestones had been sewn into the chest area with tiny stitches of gold thread. It could have passed as a quirky evening gown were it not for the half-coconuts capping each shoulder. The neckline featured an array of the same emerald green feathers as Emily's earring, flaring outwards like the crown of a palm tree.

“My wonderful friend over there provided the collar,” Emily said, stroking them lovingly. “I owe him a lot!”

“And this, I only started today.” Emily went over to the other mannequin. “When I woke up with this energy, I knew I couldn’t waste it. I haven’t even eaten anything yet. All my focus was poured into this.”

Another dress, but different in style. The top looked like a leather jacket, if leather jackets were made of a shiny silver material with spiky studs all around the sleeves. The skirt portion began right at the ribcage, made with strips of some thin, delicate material that looked like they’d been brushed on and woven round and round the mannequin. Some of the dye dripped onto the floor. Leah peered closer. The wrappings looked awfully familiar. She glanced back at the table and spied something.

“Is that…?”

Emily laughed. “Yeah! As I said, I couldn’t waste this energy, so I just grabbed whatever there was in the house.”

Leah sat back. Emily had made a dress out of toilet paper. She’d used toilet paper and then painted it, judging from the array of small multicoloured pots lined up against the wall. It was a bit much to wrap one’s head around. No pun intended.

Emily didn’t even bother moving stuff off the other stool, plopping right down on top. “So, what do you think?”

“I think…” Leah’s head was swimming with all the…stuff. “It’s pretty new to me.”

Emily nodded. “I understand. This is my own work, just so you know what I can do. Let’s talk about the gallery.”

Leah was glad to return to familiar territory. They discussed set up, layout, and issues of location. It was fairly straightforward. For all of the outrageousness of her creations, Emily proved to have a sensible head on her shoulders. Or so Leah thought.

With all the practical business squared away, it was time to return to the topic of their collaboration. Leah flipped her sketchbook to a fresh page and looked over at Emily. “Since Lewis asked for something that has contributions from each of us, I sort of wondered…maybe I could carve a platform, or a stand for one of your pieces.” It wasn’t really what she wanted, but it was the only thing she could imagine their fields coming together for.

Emily’s smile melted into a concerned frown. “What? That seems unfair. Your skills deserve more than just providing a platform or a stand. I think this piece has to really be from the both of us. And remember, Lewis wanted the spirit of Pelican Town.”

Leah sighed and put down her pencil. “I don’t know what to do, then.”

Emily stood up, beaming once again. Her bracelets clanked together as she moved towards a corner. “Then I think it’s time to try out the mind expansion exercises!”

Leah turned and saw her dragging out an old boom box from beneath more clutter. The bird cocked his head and ruffled his wings as Emily plugged it in. Leah heard the click and whirr of a cassette tape starting up.

Emily motioned for Leah to stand up. “When I feel overwhelmed by the day to day grind, I let myself be carried away to another place. Shake out all my worries, and let the music revitalize my spirit. Come on!”

The boom box shuddered and Leah clutched the table as an uptempo bass beat thundered out. Buttons on the table rattled with the vibrations. Emily was standing on the floor, eyes closed and head tilted up, jerking her head and shoulders up and down. Leah watched, dumbfounded, as her host raised her hands and wiggled furiously.

“Come on,” she repeated, shooting her dazzling smile at her and flailing. Her sleeves ballooned in and out. The bird behind her flapped its wings, mimicking the movement. “Let your body teach you what to do!”

“I - ” The jangle of bracelets cut through the high-pitched melodies when Emily’s hands thrust themselves into Leah’s and dragged her into her dancing corner. The rest of Leah’s protests were reduced to squeaks as she was twirled, whirled, and hurled back and forth across the debris-laden floor.

“What do you see, Leah?” Emily shouted over the music.

“Nothing!” Leah didn’t mean to snap, but it was the truth. Emily’s bedroom swam like a tie-dye explosion before her eyes, and her head throbbed along with the drums.

“Then what do you feel? What’s your body telling you?”

To stop, Leah thought. She tripped over her own toes and fell onto Emily’s bed. The tape ended. Leah lay on the blanket and stared at the pink and silver wallpaper until Emily leaned over her, panting slightly. Her blue hair was slick and spiky with sweat.

Leah sat up. “Um.”

Emily sat next to her, still gulping down air. “Any new ideas? Be honest with me.”

“No.” The word was out of Leah’s mouth before she could try to organize her thoughts into more polite phrases.

Emily looked disappointed, but then she shrugged. “Yeah, it isn’t for everyone. What do you want to do, then?”

Leah slowly got to her feet as soon it felt like the world had stopped spinning. “Can we…reconvene another time? Maybe I can go home and look at my pieces to see what could work.”

Emily’s head bobbed up and down earnestly. “Sounds good! Next time let’s do this at your place. I’d love to see your sculptures.”

“Okay.” Leah allowed Emily to walk her to the entrance of her house, and gave a half-hearted wave goodbye. At the same time, she saw the front door of 1 Willow Lane open and there was Elliott exiting with Sam and Sebastian.

“Alright, we’ll catch you later then!” Sam seemed excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “We’ll send you a recording soon.”

He practically skipped away. Sebastian trailed along in his shadow, frowning and squinting in the daylight.

Elliott spotted her and rushed over. “Leah! You’ll never believe it, but it turned out to be a highly productive session. I never knew they all could play such unique instruments, or at least manipulate certain technologies for artistic purposes. Have you ever heard of ‘chiptunes’?”

“No.” Leah didn’t have enough energy to give a wordier response.

Elliott didn’t notice, caught up in his own glee. “We’ve found a very interesting way to combine our talents without compromising our respective styles. I’m going back to my cabin to work on it right now. One cannot stop the forces of inspiration!”

“Alright. Sounds great,” Leah said. She was relieved when he finally floated away.

Elliott spoke of inspiration, but Leah knew she wasn't going to find it in town. Even the five minute walk back to the forest made her feel ten times lighter. Her pace slowed as she passed under the golden canopy of leaves. The fallen crunched deliciously beneath her boots. Here it was quiet, save for rustles when the wind danced amongst the branches or small creatures darted around the bushes – Leah saw grey hares scurrying away from her, blue jays pecking at worms, and even a very fat squirrel scaling a rugged old maple, its cheeks packed with goodies. Leah picked up a few hazelnuts herself and slowly chewed out the nutty flavour as she reached the forest lake.

She sat down at the end of the dock. The water was smooth like glass. Leah pulled out the stick of driftwood and began to carve. Bits of bark dropped into the water, creating ripples and luring carp from the depths to investigate a possible source of food. Once realizing no bait was to appear, they swam away, scales flashing in and out.

The fresh air, open space, and silent solace. This, _this_ was her element. Leah bent her head over the wood. Emily and the collaboration could wait until later. Finally, her mind felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Emily, I actually do meditative free dance regularly. And yeah, sometimes I look like I belong in a mosh pit. ;P It's fun, Leah! 
> 
> Also, this story is becoming a bit lengthier than I intended, but not for much longer. Hope you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

Leah didn’t see Emily for a few days. She kept herself busy with her own projects. The sculptures she had accumulated from the past seasons were in good shape. Leah removed sandpaper from her latest piece and ran a finger down the grain. Smooth as sea pebbles. Just as she’d hoped.

A loud rap on the door almost made her drop the paper.

“Leah?” The voice was muffled from being outside, but it was all too familiar. “Are you home?”

Emily’s bright blue hair appeared in the window. Leah hurried over to let her in. Emily greeted her with a huge bear hug, as if they were long lost siblings. She refused Leah’s offer to help with the bulky duffel bag she’d brought with her, hauling it over the flagstones like it was nothing.

“What a lovely place!” She turned slowly in a circle in the middle of the cottage. “There is such a healthy aura radiating from the walls.”

Emily had come at the perfect time. Leah had swept the cottage just that morning and laid out a fresh rug before the fireplace. The woodpile next to it was full and stacked neatly. Most of her paintings were tucked away behind her easel, but the sculptures lined the far wall in a short procession, making them easy to view.

Emily wandered over and touched the newest one. “And these, wow! Such skill, Leah.”

“Thanks.” Warmth flushed over Leah’s face, and she felt butterflies in her belly. She had never really shown her work to anyone. Elliott rarely visited the cottage and Gilly…well, she was never sure how much Gilly actually noticed. The other day she’d just run inside, plunked a bottle of wine on the table, then rushed out. Seeing somebody genuinely interested in her work was a wholly different sensation. It felt a little like the wine itself: heady, heart-racing, and bold.

“Tell me about them,” Emily said.

“Oh! Alright.” Leah rested her hand on the worn surface. “I call this ‘A Study in Pine’. It’s part of a series, the same as those ones over there. I used a different type of tree wood every time. Study in Oak, Study in Maple…not very interesting names, I know, but it does the job.”

Emily walked over to the others, nodding thoughtfully and smiling as usual. She appeared to be impressed, at least so far.

“It takes me a while to make them,” Leah admitted. “I spend a lot of time with the material before I actually start. They all sort of have a…different personality. Some had to be slow, with me easing out the form a little bit each day, like the oak. Others felt straightforward and obvious, like the pine.”

She joined Emily as they drifted to the next one. It was a large slab of blueish-grey stone. “I wanted to try my hand at something different, like working with stone. Soapstone is quite soft, so this was a nice way to ease into it.” She traced the looping vines and floral patterns - deep, deliberate grooves in the rock. “Even with what’s considered a non-living material, I went back to what I knew best. So I call it, ‘Art Imitates Life’.”

Emily’s grin widened. “And what about this fine lady?”

The girls gazed up at the statue of a woman, the tallest sculpture of them all. It was Leah’s favourite. She had used a combination of carving, painting, even some weaving and gluing in its making. Leah had slaved over perfecting the wooden curves of the statue's torso, carefully curling the delicate shavings of her hair, and positioning smaller sculptures on or around her. There were birds, insects, and even a wolf who prowled around her legs. Leah was especially proud of the wreath of forest forage that crowned the lady’s head. She had scrounged and saved so it displayed something from every season. The whole thing had been in the making for almost a year.

“If the forest was a person,” Leah said. “Flora, with her fauna.”

Emily wandered around it. Her smile had given way to a ponderous expression. Leah waited. This was the first time she’d truly shown her art to someone, so who knew what kind of reception they would get. Emily inspected the statue closely.

“It feels…” Emily hesitated, as if she wasn’t sure how to say it. “Off-balance, almost.”

“What?” Leah hurried over. She checked all the miniature creatures. Was something a bit too heavy?

“No, not physically. But my gut feeling…” Emily’s eyes wandered to the wreath. “Aha! That’s it.”

Leah watched in confusion as Emily reached up and pulled the wreath off. “The holly. I was shocked when I felt this sudden wave of negative energy in such a bright, warm home. It’s a poison. You have to get rid of it.”

“But…” Leah stared at the sharp leaves, browned and crinkling in Emily’s fingers. She remembered her numb fingers collecting them from the frozen forest floor last winter.  

“And it’s taking away from the rest of them,” Emily pointed out. “The daffodils, sweet peas, fairy roses and crocuses – they’re flowers. They’ve all faded, but you can still see hints of their natural brilliance. These little wrinkly brown berries just take away the impact.”

For a moment, Leah couldn’t believe her ears. Emily, of all people, lecturing her on how to arrange her flowers? She bit back a retort – she hadn’t complained about those ridiculous dresses back at 2 Willow Lane. Where did all this from?

“Leah, trust me.” Emily handed her the wreath gingerly, like it would sting her. “Holly has a very bad effect on most people, especially here in Stardew Valley. The bad energy will taint their auras and affect their emotions towards your other pieces. You don’t deserve that.”

Leah didn’t say anything. It felt like her throat was closing up. She held the delicate wreath in her hands. What had she done to deserve this? When she heard Emily speak again, it seemed to come from a far off place.

“Still, you’ve got a great collection here! What if you make another statue? We can call it, ‘The Lady of Pelican Town.’ You create the body and I’ll dress her.” Emily unzipped the duffel and began to rummage. “Good thing I brought my favourite pieces. She’ll encompass the entire history of the valley with an item from every generation. We’ll try something like a crazy mashup of genres-”

The pounding in Leah’s ears got stronger with every sentence. She said, much more loudly than she meant to, “No.”

Emily stopped short, lifting her head. “Huh?”

Leah threw the wreath down onto the floor. Some of the dried flowers disintegrated upon impact, ruining the delicate weave even more, but she didn’t care. “I don’t want to do this! I never wanted to! Please just leave.”

“Leah… I’m just trying to help. I really do believe-”

“Leave!”

For all her brightness, it seemed that the light bulb finally switched on over Emily’s head. “Is this over?”

“Yes.”

Emily stood very still. Her eyes gazed forwards, unmoving but very wide. For a few seconds, her lips opened and closed ever so slightly, like she was trying to find words to pluck from the scalding air and smooth over the situation. But soon it seemed too much for even the brightest soul in Pelican Town. Emily closed her mouth, hitched up the strap of her duffel bag, walked past Leah and left her alone.

Leah turned around and stared at the fireplace until she heard the door hinges squeaking shut.

She didn’t want to look at any of her sculptures after Emily left. In fact, as she watched the flames flicker around the kindling, Leah was suddenly seized with the desire to grab her sculptures and feed them to the fire. But only for a few seconds - the intense, frenzied feeling left her just as quickly as it came. Her hands flew up to her face in horror, and she couldn’t even stand to be near them out of fear for their destruction. Not even stopping to pick up her sketchbook or even a pencil, she ran out of the cottage, out of Cindersap Forest, and to Elliott’s cabin on the beach. Leah needed to talk to someone. Someone who would understand.

She hammered her fists upon the door. “Elliot!” But she couldn’t wait. Words rushed out her mouth, loud and panicked, as she shoved it open. “Elliott! I messed up, big time. Emily came over to my place and we were supposed to work on the Fair project, but then she dissed one of my sculptures, and I got mad-”

She froze in the entryway. Elliott peered up at her from the floor, where he was sitting cross-legged with Sam, Sebastian and Abigail. They stared back with inscrutable faces.

“Oh hi, Leah! Care to join us? The Pelicans here are teaching me to play _The Solarian Chronicles_. It’s such fun, and an excellent way to hone one’s storytelling skills!”

Indeed, there was a large cardboard map in front of him. Little figurines dotted its surface. The three Pelicans continued to gawk at her as she approached. Elliott, bless his daydreamy heart, didn’t notice at all. He scooped up the dice and rolled them across the sea-weathered floorboards.

“See, the outcome of these numbers limit the choices for what my character can do next. I have to exercise a great deal of creativity to find ways to bring them closer to their goals. And even before you play, you have to give every character a detailed history and be very sure of their abilities too. I should try it for my next novel!”

Leah leaned over and grasped his arm. “Elliott, stop for a second. I need to talk to you.”

He sighed theatrically. “Fine…we’ll pause. Don’t do anything yet, I haven’t decided on my final action!” He followed her outside.

Leah paced back and forth in front of the cabin, kicking up sand with each step. She recounted the whole story from Emily’s deranged dancing to the desecration of her Forest Goddess statue.

Elliott put his hand over his heart. “Oh, Leah! I can’t imagine what it would feel like if someone took my work and destroyed it in one fell swoop. Is it truly unfixable? If Emily holds no remorse for her actions, I believe you’d much better off without such a toxic presence in your life.”

“Well…”

Leah confessed to overreacting. Emily had only been giving her opinion. Leah tried to justify her feelings anyway.

“I’m not going to see one of my sculptures wrapped in toilet paper like some Spirits Eve costume!”

Elliott was frowning now. “What?”

Leah squeezed her eyes shut. “N-nothing. But I just…didn’t like the way she talked about it. I sort of understand what she means…but…I worked so hard on it! It’s mine, not hers! Why did Lewis set us up with this horrible arrangement?”

To her surprise, Elliott simply leaned back against his cabin, arms folded. “Leah…you do understand that making art means you need to face criticism. You have to be open to somebody not quite liking all your work. We must consider if the comments we receive are actually helpful or not.”

Leah looked down at her sand-covered boots. Emily had been full of praise, save for the issue with the holly. Had Leah really expected all of her sculptures to be perfect? …Maybe.

“It’s hard to realise that our art isn’t perfect the first time around,” Elliott said. “For example, when we were going over my pieces for the performance earlier, Abigail told me that she felt half of it was complete nonsense.”

Leah was taken aback. “Wow. Just like that?”

Elliott sighed. “Yes. Just like that. Did it make me feel good? No. But I’m grateful for a chance to look at things a second time and see if I can do anything to make my work more accessible, more real to my audience too.”

Leah stared. Elliott speaking in straightforward, practical language was rare. But it also made sense. Baldfaced, frank, objective sense.

Elliott straightened up. “But that’s for later! Right now, there are quests to conquer and villains to ensnare. I hope you and Emily come to an understanding.”

He walked back into the cabin and closed the door. Leah slowly walked back up across the bridge. The Stardrop Saloon’s sign glowed, but she certainly did not feel like dropping by for a drink. Leah wondered how Emily was doing during her shift, and felt her heart plummet. She hoped that her actions didn’t ruin someone else’s night.

She still didn’t feel like going back to her cottage and facing her sculptures just yet. Lewis was at his flowerbeds, tending to weeds. His back was to her as she hurried by him as quietly as she could. As evening stole over Stardew Valley, Leah stood at the edge of the river that ran through Pelican Town and looked up at the mountains.

She watched the flowing water trip and spill over the edge of the mountain lake. Occasionally, the glitter of earthy ores appeared beneath the currents. The hills themselves looked wrapped up in a bumpy carpet of trees. Instead of the usual vibrant green of summer, they were decked out in the reds and oranges and golds of fall. The deep hoots of an owl could be heard faintly from its depths. Leah could just make out a few twinkling lights in the distance, undoubtedly from the Carpenter Shop, as well as a thin plume of white smoke spiralling up from somebody’s campfire.

The beach, the forest, and the mountain. Leah felt overwhelmed with emotion for Stardew Valley. She felt blessed to call it home. But it seemed like she’d ruined her chance at breathing it into her art. It seemed like she’d ruined her friendship with Emily. At least the rage and panic in her chest had subsided, for now.

Leah stayed at her spot by the river, watching the mountain until it was dark. Then, under the gentle blanket of starlight, she finally headed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conflict is delicate, is it not? One chapter left!
> 
> Thank you to the lovely people who commented and kudo'd! Your encouragement means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I DID intend this to be the last chapter but my tendency to write more than I plan to cropped up again. But I'll just post them more or less back to back!

Leah holed herself up in her cottage for nearly a week. Every time she stepped outside, fear gripped her heart like a vise. She usually sneaked away to the forest and managed to hide amongst the trees. Hardly anyone else went there. But once, coming home, Leah looked up and saw Shane trudging along the dirt path back to the ranch. Leah froze. But he merely staggered on by, mumbling to himself and crushing an aluminium can in his fist.

She knew he was friends with Emily. Not that Leah thought Emily was the type to gossip - she was just totally mortified at how she had treated her guest so badly. Leah couldn’t even bring herself to walk into the Stardrop Saloon. The thought of coming face to Emily’s unhappy face made her cringe. Leah knew she should go and apologise, but it wasjust so horrible to remember what had happened. Even Elliott had thought it had been over the top. _Elliott_ thought _she'd_ been over the top!

Just three days before the Fair, somebody knocked at the door. Leah dropped her paintbrush and it fell with a clatter, streaking the floorboards with turquoise.

“Leah, how are you doing?” Lewis strolled right in. Technically, Leah's cottage wasn't in the town proper, but to Lewis it was all under his jurisdiction. Leah snatched up her paintbrush and hastily stood.

“Fine, thanks.”

Lewis wandered over to the sculptures just as Emily had. He looped his hands together behind his back and surveyed them. “Working hard, I see! Excellent. I’m really looking forward to the gallery.”

Leah felt her already strained smile melt away. “Um…yes.”

“I popped by Sam’s just now to see what they were up to, and it seems that he and Elliott have come up with a very exciting concept.” Lewis cheerily strode back to her. “You and Emily will really have to bring your best, eh?”

“Um.”

Lewis laughed. “Of course, I’m simply teasing you! Don’t worry about jokes from an old fogey like me. I’m sure your collaboration is wonderfully underway. Well, there’s lots to do. I won’t take up more of your time. Goodbye, Leah!”

He let himself out, chin held high and moustache bristling with excitement.

Leah flopped back down onto her stool. She was only painting to distract herself from the fact that they had nothing for the Fair. She tried to continue, but blackberries and pumpkins weren’t doing it for her anymore. This self-imposed exile was driving her nuts. Leah dropped the paintbrush, this time with deliberation and finality, and walked out of the cottage before it even finished spinning.

The sky was barely beginning to tinge with the pink and orange of sundown when she went and knocked on Elliott’s cabin door. The little mushroom decorations she’d made for him as a birthday gift last year rattled. Leah waited, but nobody answered. He was clearly off having a marvellous creative time with The Pelicans. She stomped away through the sand.

It was very satisfying to pound her feet against the wooden board that served as a bridge between the two areas of the beach. Leah hopped down to the tide pools. Hardly anyone came here, so it was usually a guaranteed quiet space for solitude and reflection.

…Usually.

Leah stared, with growing horror, at the long red dress that billowed about its wearer. Bright blue hair tousled about in the salty breeze. Emily stood silently before Leah, her arms filled with shells and coral and other ocean debris.

She, always the braver one, spoke first. “Hi, Leah.”

Leah swallowed. “…Hi.”

They studied each other warily. Leah didn't know where to begin with this cool, unblinking gaze. Was Emily upset with her? Disappointed? Totally over it and simply thought nothing more of Leah? She couldn’t tell with that blank, solemn expression.

“Um, so why aren’t you at the Saloon tonight?”

Emily raised one shoulder, then dropped it. “I told Gus I needed more time for my Fair project. He said I could take a night off, even if it was on a Friday.”

Leah was well aware of how busy things got at the Stardrop during the weekend. But here Emily was anyway. It filled Leah with both shame and admiration.

“Leah?” Emily’s voice broke through her thoughts. “We need to talk about what happened.”

Oh no. Leah braced herself.

Emily looked down at her collected items. “I would like to apologise. I wasn’t being very sensitive at all and acted too quickly. It’s completely wrong to alter someone else’s creations without their permission. I handled it very poorly and hope you and your art haven’t suffered because of me.”

Leah’s mouth dropped open. “N-no! I should apologise. My ego got the better of me. Art needs to be open to criticism. What you said ended up being true, and I was just too full of myself to accept it. I’m sorry. I feel really, really bad about it.” It came out in a big rush, and she stumbled over some of the words.

“I guess we both have things to learn.” Then Emily smiled, and Leah felt hit with a big beam of light in spite of the setting sun. “I’m so happy we’ve cleared this up. My aura felt so grey for days, like a raincloud dogging my steps wherever I went.”

Leah laughed a little and scuffed her heel in the sand. “Yeah, it bummed me out too. So…what are you making next?”

Emily adjusted her arms and the shells clinked together. “Oh, I don’t know. Lewis came over this morning to check in, and I realised how unready I feel.”

Leah’s heart sank like a skipped stone. She sighed and plopped down onto the beach. “He stopped by my cottage too. He still thinks we’ve got a great big collaboration that represents the spirit of Pelican Town waiting for him.”

Emily settled down beside her, tipping the shells down between them. “Well, there are two days left.”

“But I have no ideas!” Leah trailed her fingers through the sand. “You know why I came to Stardew Valley? To be inspired by it. To put all this natural beauty into my art. Now, when I’m asked to create something that actually encapsulates my feelings for this place, I can’t. How ridiculous is that?”

Emily stretched her legs out and wiggled her toes. Leah noticed for the first time that she was barefoot. “My folks settled here just after I finished college. And by that, I mean they settled my sister and me here. They went off to travel the world without experiencing this one, and though I love far off places, I can’t imagine why they didn’t stay for at least a bit longer. There’s so much to explore here too.”

Leah looked up at the first stars that managed to pierce through the growing twilight. “We’re the lucky ones.”

“Indeed.” Emily tilted her head and smiled up at the sky too.

After a few moments of silence, a few moments simply appreciating the precious privilege of being where they were, Leah looked down at the sand. She laughed.

“There, the magic of the valley. A tiny forest appearing out of nowhere.” She leaned over and straightened the crisp red leaves before them, blown in by the wind. They wobbled as it picked up once more, and she pushed some more sand in to hold them steady. “With a mountain range to shield them from the horrible outside world.”

Emily chuckled and picked up a small clam from her pile. “And here’s your cottage, Leah. Just because it sounds like a place you’d like to hide in.”

Leah rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Well, too bad. Yours is right over here!” She found the brightest, shiniest shell and drove it into the sand. “It just _screams_ you.”

Emily began to laugh, but suddenly sat up. After a few moments she said, “Leah…”

Leah’s heart hammered. “I…I think…”

“Yes!” Emily almost knocked it all down as she scrambled to her feet through her long, tangled dress. “Let’s go, before we lose inspiration.”

Their arms bumped and brushed against each other as they scooped up the shells. Emily plucked a large scarlet leaf and held it out to Leah.

“One of the trees for luck?”

Leah grinned at her. Finally, they were in sync. “A whole forest of luck.”


	5. Chapter 5

The morning of the Stardew Valley Fair arrived brisk and sunny. By 9:30 it was already in full swing. Tourists and townspeople alike crowded the town square, breathing in the fresh crisp air of fall and drinking in the sights. Lewis stood by the shop at the entrance to the town, greeting visitors and hailing old friends. Some of them paused to buy souvenirs, but most of them blew by to experience the Fair itself.

Pierre fussed over his grange display while his wife, Caroline, made small talk with admirers over produce. Marnie offered passers-by thinly sliced samples from her yellow cheese wheel, though many of them backed away from the stench of Willy’s fish. Farmer Gilly was spotted being pulled to the side by a red-faced Lewis. After a few minutes, she was seen tucking away something bright purple into her backpack before skipping off, her pockets heavy with star tokens.

People swarmed around the tents set up in the centre of the square, calling to one another and laughing over their wins or losses at the different games. Alex’s grin almost resembled a grimace as he pounded down on the strength machine yet again. Pam’s arms trembled as she held onto a particularly determined fish. Sebastian turned his head aside to blow out a thin stream of smoke while Sam demolished target after target at the slingshot booth. Penny was politely ushered away from the wheel of fortune after her tenth try. The wheel operator suggested that perhaps she should go spend her winnings on a nice stardrop instead, won’t you, dear?

Leah hung out by the craftsmanship showcase. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. She tried to concentrate on Robin’s demonstration of Clint’s new peeling spud to quell her desire to regurgitate the little squirming things back out.

“Leah, there you are!”

Emily emerged from the masses. She was dressed to the nines for this big occasion: a long coat, sleek leather boots, and her brilliant feather earrings. Her smile honed in on Leah like a spotlight, so she couldn’t get away until Emily had her arm in her grasp.

“Why aren’t you at the gallery? People have been asking after you! They’re all waiting to meet the artist.”

“I…” Leah blushed furiously. “I wanted to go see the animals first. I heard they’ve got a new breed of chicken this year, blue ones-”

“Don’t feed me that nonsense,” Emily admonished, pushing her through the crowd. “I know you’re nervous, but you really deserve to hear what people are saying about your work.”

They passed the games, the grange, and Emily dragged her up the stairs. Normally this led to the old Community Centre, but for today it was the path to the gallery next door. Leah already could see the people weaving around her tall sculptures, heads tilted together as they murmured to one another, fingers pointing out certain details in the grain.

“Here she is!” Emily’s voice sang.

Heads turned. Leah thought hard about fainting, but unfortunately, she remained totally conscious.

“Great job, Leah,” said Demetrius. He was standing with his daughter. “As a biologist, I truly appreciate the focus on the valley’s flora and fauna. Very accurate depictions. I can tell you were inspired by our surroundings.”

Maru’s cheeks dimpled as she smiled in agreement. “And the soapstone’s good quality too! I’ve been into the mines a few times, and it’s not an easy find.”

Leah stammered out her gratefulness. A couple glided over, both sporting enormous sunglasses. They had heard amazing things about this valley and came all the way from Zuzu City, they gushed to her. And how about those studies in wood? They simply had to have them as statement pieces for their atrium back home. Such simplicity. Such serenity. They would tell all their friends, they assured Leah as cash was stuffed into her hands.

Emily glowed golden, just like the money. “See, I told you not to worry about it.”

Leah shoved it all into her back pocket. She couldn’t look at it right now or else she really would faint. “Where’s your work?”

Emily took her arm and walked her closer to the playground. Leah could have recognised the two crazy mannequins from anywhere, but between them was what looked like a curtained off doorframe. The curtains ripped apart, and Leah saw that there was a large chest overflowing with all sorts of material behind it. A woman popped out, wearing a floppy felt hat with a feather – bright emerald feathers, as always – cresting from the brim. A long string of shells hung off her waist, and a jet black shawl with silver glimmers in the threads was wrapped around her shoulders. Jodi – for it was she – giggled like a young girl as she posed for Haley, who snapped photo after photo. There already was a poster board covered in polaroids of previous dress-up participants behind her.

“That’s such a cool idea, Emily!” Leah meant every word of it.

Her friend grinned. “Want to have a go?”

“Um, no.”

Emily sighed and shook her head, but it was all in jest. “One day, you will finally experience the healing properties of clothing therapy. But for now, can you at least take this?”

She held out a package wrapped in thin tissue paper. Leah almost teared up. All of this, and a present? “I can’t…”

“Go on!” Emily’s eyes twinkled. “Anyway, you’re the only person in town who would even dare wear it.”

“Emily…” The tissue paper fell apart under her fingers. Leah slowly unwound the soft, soft wool. It was a wintery white, with a pattern featuring sprigs of holly along its length. “Oh, Emily!”

The feather earrings bent a little at the force of Leah’s hug. “So my sneaky plan to get you to wear my clothes is working!”

Leah bundled the scarf around her neck and snuggled into it. “Like a charm. I already feel the healing properties of Emily's clothing therapy.”

Their laughter was interrupted by another voice. “Hello, girls! The gallery looks terrific!”

Emily coughed. “Hi, Mayor Lewis. Yes, everything is going swimmingly. Would you like a tour?”

The three of them strolled around the gallery almost lazily, side stepping the other art enthusiasts. Leah talked about the meanings behind her art pieces, and Emily convinced Lewis to participate in a little clothing therapy. Lewis nodded and applauded each effort, but soon, he snapped back the velvet cape he’d chosen and asked them about the final project.

“Yes, right over here!” Emily led the way to a fenced in area. They had been so inspired, it had grown big enough to merit its own sprawling space.

Leah leaned against the fence on her elbows. “We call it, ‘For the Valley, from the Valley.’ All made from raw materials found right here.”

Indeed, it was Stardew Valley. All of it. Leah had sculpted the mountains from clay hoed up from the dirt, picking crags into place and smoothing out the slopes. Emily had convinced Clint to lend her a few pieces of ore to embed into the surface. Out of these glittering peaks flowed the lake and river, which Emily had replicated with ribbons. It eventually led to the Gem Sea, a length of azure fabric folded cleverly to imitate the undulating waves and dotted with actual gems. Handmade lace mimicked foam.

Of course, Leah was given the task of recreating Cindersap Forest. She continued with her tree idea, securing leaves in place with clay to represent their fully grown parents, and included pebbles here and there painted with the likenesses of woodland creatures. A carefully balanced stack of rock marked the edge of the map, representing the mysterious tower to the west. Directly above it was CiderCakes Farm. Leah sincerely hoped Gilly saw it before the day was through. Emily had stitched together patches, like a quilt, to represent the fields and crops. But the farmhouse, of course, was a lovely shell.

That had been the most fun part. Pelican Town, right in the centre, was an adorable ragtag army of seashells along thin strips of treeback road. Each one was different, and chosen to match the inhabitants. Rough red coral for Marnie’s ranch, a spiky purple urchin in lieu of the general store, and a spotted bean-like cowrie as the clinic. They made a point to use a large conch for the Mayoral Manor. Emily had convinced her to draw little windows and designs on them, though Leah did her best to retain the natural integrity of the shells. Her personal favourite was an oyster for the old broken down Community Centre – lumpy and grey on the outside, but once cracked open, there was beautiful treasure within.

Lewis’s eyes watered as he gazed upon the miniature town. He chuckled at the shell houses and stroked the ore-flecked mountains with one finger. “It’s beautiful. Emily, Leah, you two have outdone yourselves and the entire town. I couldn’t be prouder.”

Hours flew by. Pelican Town stayed warm and inviting even with the oncoming evening. Most of the Fairgoers gathered at the fountain, where Gus whipped up dish after dish of delicious delights at the grill. Leah found herself a seat at the “artists” table – Emily, Elliott, the Pelicans, and herself. Behind Elliot lurked Gilly, who gulped down a burger whole without taking her eyes off the writer.

“Are you all ready for the big concert?” Emily asked.

Sam, ever twitchy, let out a long puff of air. “Oooooof. Man, I dunno. Are we ready?”

Sebastian and Abigail exchanged glances. Elliott wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Have heart, Sam! We’ve been over the setlist for days. We all have the utmost confidence in your talents.”

Sam allowed himself one wobbly smile. “Thanks, dude.”

Soon enough, the crowd had moved along to the stage that had been set up nearby. Sam hopped around with his guitar, Abigail tweaked the screws on her drum kit, and Sebastian stood stoically beside his keyboard. The speakers fuzzed softly. Elliott stepped up to the microphone.

“Dear citizens of Pelican Town,” he read off a sheaf of paper, “and treasured guests. It is my pleasure to welcome you to the Stardew Valley Inter-Arts Festival. We begin with a spoken interlude.”

Leah watched from the crowd. Abigail picked up a silver flute and began to play a lonely, plaintive tune. Elliott continued over the whistling notes.

“Music is the language of emotion - this is almost a universal truth amongst all cultures. The understanding that unbridled, genuine feeling can be best expressed through melody is almost undisputed. And literature - people also universally accept the idea that story and narrative is a classic outlet for the sharing of ideals and reflections on the human psyche. These genres are considered noble pursuits on their own, and they are. But then this begs the question – what is the result of combining these great forces for art? Shall we entertain the notion that one element complements the other, nay, _enforces_ the other, so the impact is even greater?”

Leah looked around and saw Emily beside her. She was nodding and smiling to every word Elliott said.

“Tonight we hope to bring you through a story of song, a melody of memories – the carefully orchestrated narrative of a community. We have been inspired by the land, the people, and the collective dreams we all share in Stardew Valley. And we hope that you too, shall be inspired, and can connect with our deeper emotions regarding our home and haven.”

Elliott bowed to the smatter of applause and left the stage. Sam grabbed the mic stand, then hastily moved it aside as the speakers squealed with feedback.

“Uh, yeah! What he said! Hi everyone….we’re the Pelicans.” Sam blinked a few times. “Uh, okay. Here we go!”

Abigail, having traded her flute for a pair of drumsticks, tapped out a countdown and the Pelicans began to rock. Leah felt the ground tremble beneath her as the crowd began to jump and dance to the rhythm. She could see Elliott beside the stage, absent-mindedly bobbing his head as he shuffled around papers. More poetic rambles on the connection between words and music, no doubt. On the opposite side, Lewis winced and stepped away from the booming speakers. Rock’n roll might have been a little _too_ creative for his tastes.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Emily smiled at her, arms outstretched. “Come on, Leah!”

This time, there were no reservations. Leah laughed out loud as she joined her friend in a delightfully chaotic cruise through the crowds. She whirled and twirled on her own accord, linking hands and dancing, actually dancing with Emily. Leah threw her head back and saw the Valley spin around her: the velvety shadows of the mountains, swaying trees rustling to the rhythm, the stars twinkling like gems in a rich satin sky. Her scarf waved at the cheering citizens as her feet stepped nimbly around them.

“What do you feel, Leah?” Emily shouted over the music.

Leah laughed. “Inspired!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, it is finished! This was a lot of fun and I look forward to bringing you more stories from Stardew Valley in the future. Thank you once again for reading!


End file.
